As an example of an image correction technique of a projector, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which “A correction control part outputs a request for read of connection information and a correction parameter to the side of a projector via an input/output control part, when detecting that the projector and a computer are connected. On the side of the projector, a main control circuit properly operates an interface part at a proper timing to output connection information, such as a display format and a correction parameter, such as a shape correction data in a memory, to the side of the computer, in response to request. At an end of the computer, a correction control unit provided therein reads both connection information and the correction parameter via an interface”. (citation from abstract).
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration in which “A projector device detects a zoom position and an installation angle of a projector to which projection is carried out and sends a result to an image output device. An outputting device corrects the distortion of the image in accordance with the installation angle and corrects the trapezoidal distortion or the like of a display image” (citation from abstract).